


Roses are beautiful but they still have thorns

by ironyparadox



Category: Haikyuu!!, Original Work
Genre: Aaron James Falkenrath (OC), Abusive Relationships, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Haiba Lev, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Anne Von Silverwood (OC), Blood, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Gen, Gods are called Patrons, Hailla Sanders (OC), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Magic, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Oliver Midnight (OC), Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Yaku Morisuke, Pregnancy, This is kinda weird tbh, War, many OCs - Freeform, mentioned slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironyparadox/pseuds/ironyparadox
Summary: OkaySo this fanfic might /might/ be updated regularly since I've made a proper plot for this one..Also...My English isn't that good so please bear with me.Anyway, enjoy





	Roses are beautiful but they still have thorns

**Author's Note:**

> Okay  
> So this fanfic might /might/ be updated regularly since I've made a proper plot for this one..   
> Also...   
> My English isn't that good so please bear with me.   
> Anyway, enjoy

The noise outside made Kenma get up from bed. 

The omega wasn't awoken by the sounds. No. He was waiting for it. 

The castle was under attack. 

Finally. 

The faux blond got out of bed. He was already wearing his travel clothes. He grabbed his black cloak and his parcel. He needed to get out before his personal guards find him. He walked to the dresser where his lamp sat and turned it off. His eyes adjusted to the dark and he made his way to the hallway. The footseps and voices of the soldiers echoed through the dark and empty hallway. He walked opposite of the noise to where the others waited. 

He walked quickly but quietly. His barefoot touching the cold marble floor with each step. 

He snuck out and ran to the gardens. So far, not a single guard has noticed him yet. It was a good sign.   
A figure waited for him at the edge of his mother's gardens. He approached the figure. 

"Where are they?" Kenma asked in a hushed tone as he noticed that his friends were nowhere around.   
"They're at the boats already" the figure said. Her voice was soft as butted but firm as stone. She removed her hood and looked at the male omega with her icy lilac eyes. The Queen of Emerald Valley, Anne. The beta queen didn't wait for any response. She grabbed his arm and weild her sword. 

"Your highness!" 

Kenma's eyes widened. The guards had caught them.   
Anne turned Kenma around and put her arm around his neck. "I wouldn't get closer if I were you" She said. The sneer on her tone was evident. She's definitely a good actor. There were five guards surrounding them. All armed. 

The soldiers lowered their weapons as rhey recognised the voice.   
The soldiers follow the rule of their queen Celestia. But Anne had made a name for herself that even soldiers, Alpha or Beta, feared her.   
The soldiers didn't move. And Kenma was certain that it wasn't because of fear. It was definitely one of Anne's tricks. Kenma knew magic whether it's visible or not. 

Slowly, Anne took a step back, with Kenma still in her arms. She only let go once they were in the tunnels.   
The beta queen held his hand as they navigate through the darkness. Kenma didn't know how long they were walking but soon enough there was light and they were in the docks.   
A ship waited for them in the distance.   
"I thought you two won't make it" A blond alpha male said. He stood tall next to a boat. His hammer, somewhat taller and bigger than him, was covered with blood. Aaron was his name.   
Kenma only heard of him from stories when he was a child. The leader of a triving clan that was attacked when he was only a boy. 

Anne stepped in the boat and the omega followed.   
"Akaashi and Yaku are already in the ship?" Anne asked.

Aaron nodded as he rowed towards the ship. "Yeah... I made go ahead when a group of guards found us" He said grimly. "I don't know what you two are planning, but I don't think Midnight will like this"   
"I can handle my own husband... Worry about your wife" Anne replied. "Hailla won't be happy to hear that you helped me with something dangerous... And I'm telling you, elementals are terrifying when pregnant"   
"Don't remind me" Aaron sighed.   
The crew helped them up the ship. Kenma went first, followed by Anne and Aaron.   
"Kenma!" Yaku rushed to rhe blond omega, hugging him. "You're safe" 

Kenma nodded. "yeah... Where's Akaashi?"   
Yaku sighed. "He's resting in the cabins..."  
Kenma nodded in understanding. He looked at the island where the castle stood. "We're free"


End file.
